On s'est trouvé
by Calamithy
Summary: Heero et Duo. Duo et Heero. Ils sont destinés à être séparés par la guerre assassine. Réussirontils à s'avouer leur amour? C'est pas une deathfic du TOUT [PWP avec de l'amur] écrit avec Zorca na moi. Je t'm coupine tite soeur de moi tu le sais he


**Disclaimers** :  **Gundam Wing appartient à Sunrise, Bandaï et la Setsu Agency**. Ceci est juste une fiction –  qui elle m'appartient - sans le moindre profit si ce n'est un sourire ou une review, bien mieux que des dollars non ? 

**Auteur** : Mithy et ma Zorky alias Zorca na moi (assume crevarde ^^)

**Genre** : PWP vraiment très vraiment et en même temps histoire d'amour vraiment très histoire d'amour.

**Rating** : R 

**Avertissements** : ce doit être la pleine lune ^^ attention il y a un lemon très graphique pour la seule et unique fois non censuré. Si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé passez à autres choses, tout simplement.

**Couple **: 1x2 Heero et Duo ont un destin très dur à vivre à cause de la guerre… se réveilleront-ils avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?

**Spoilers** : aucun. 

**Dédicace** : toujours ma **Zorca** , à moi-même  par la même occasion et à ma **Lilith**. Je nous aime MDRRRR.

Dédicace spéciale : à Léliel et à Luna à laquelle nous avons fait un petit clin d'œil et si vous avez l'impression qu'on essaie de se faire des alliés ben… c'est vrai ! ^_~

**Remerciements** : Mithy et Zorca *une main sur le cœur* à nos neurones cousins germains, Henri et Tony, qui auront tenu le choc jusqu'au bout. Et à notre courage qui, après écriture est devenu digne des légendes.

.

.

.

.

**On s'est trouvé **

.

.

**Pov de Heero**

.

.

Une énième mission venait de s'achever pour Duo et moi

Nous avons failli mourir à cause de cette guerre 

Désastreuse

Fratricide

inhumaine

Encore.

Mais, aujourd'hui, l'habitude avait la forme d'une prise de conscience :

Si nous avons failli mourir, un jour nous mourrons vraiment.

Et tout serait mort autour de nous

Nos mots

Nos sentiments

Nos émotions

Notre humanit

Ce serait trop cruel…

Vraiment trop cruel…

Tôt ou tard nous allons…

mourir

Mourir avant de nous dire…

Mourir avant de nous avouer…

Avant d'avoir pu partager…

Non, ce ne peut être possible

Pourquoi ?

Non.

Quitte à mourir demain, au moins ce soir nous saurons que nous vivrons dans le cœur

dans l'esprit,

dans le corps de l'autre.

Ce soir…

Nous allons enfin laisser…

nos corps parler.

Ce soir le soldat parfait va s'éteindre et Heero allait s'éveiller

Ce soir nous serons libre de nous aimer…

.

.

**Fin du pov**

.

.

Duo venait juste de se doucher. Il avait mis un petit boxer noir et un simple tee-shirt blanc. 

Il était indécemment beau avec sa magnifique chevelure caramel domptée en une natte parfaite qui lui battait souplement le bas des reins. Il se dégageait de cette tresse satinée une entêtante odeur de pêche blanche, après-shampooing préféré du jeune homme. Son corps humide de la douche avait un parfum de vanille mélangée à de la cannelle.  

L'américain entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Heero. Le soldat parfait était à la fenêtre, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. 

A quoi rêvaient les soldats ?

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait rendre Heero si… pensif ?

Quel était cet air de mélancolie qu'il arborait sur son beau visage ?

Et pourquoi le si inexpressif soldat avait l'air si…

Triste ?

Sentant la présence de son partenaire, le japonais se retourna et avança vers lui.

Leurs regards se croisèrent…

Choc

Désir

Incompréhension.

Impossible.

Impensable.

Et pourtant…

.

.

Heero attrapa le Shinigami à la base de sa nuque et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, prenant ses lèvres en terrain conquis tout en lui arrachant ses vêtements.

.

Duo gémit, la douleur de la natte ne faisant que renforcer son plaisir interdit. Il essaya d'ôter le spandex de Heero mais l'excitation rendait ses mouvements désordonnés, ce qui ne le frustrait que plus.

Le soldat parfait – tout en continuant à posséder Duo de ses lèvres sensuelles – enfoui une main dans les cheveux soyeux du jeune homme et arracha l'élastique qui retenait cette masse odorante. 

Une cascade châtaine se déploya alors sous les yeux ébahis de notre soldat parfait pour auréoler Duo d'une aura soyeuse, le faisant ressembler à un ange.

.

De son autre main, l'homme aux yeux de glace déchira son tee-shirt, révélant sa peau harmonieusement bronzée, ses muscles déliés mais néanmoins puissants… . Il essaya tant bien que mal d'ôter son spandex mais cette mission se révélait impossible, même pour lui. 

.

Il était bien trop excité par cet ange tentateur aux yeux enflammés par la passion.

Tout en léchant langoureusement les lèvres du Dieu de la mort, devenu dieu de l'amour - afin d'obtenir l'entrée de sa bouche encore inexplorée, Heero, essaya désespérément de se débarrasser du dernier rempart séparant leurs deux corps brûlant. Dans cette manœuvre, dictée par une envie le menant au bord de la folie, le soldat parfait dût se frotter encore et encore et encore contre le sexe douloureusement érigé et nu de son partenaire. En toute innocence, car l'excitation grandissante du soldat parfait empêchait le spandex de s'ôter aisément. Duo frémit de tout son corps,de tout son être, alors qu'un courant de désir électrique prenait naissance au creux de ses reins doucement cambrés pour remonter le long de son épine dorsale et qu'un gémissement sourd mourait sur les lèvres sucrées du soldat. Avant d'offrir son corps, Duo offrait sa bouche et Heero s'y engouffra avec émotion, le noyant de baisers dévorants. Leur langues chaudes et humides se mêlèrent dans un ballet que l'excitation rendait frénétique, hypnotique, diabolique par son intensité.

.

Duo était persuadé à ce moment précis qu'il aurait pu mourir de plaisir.

.

.

Le soldat parfait ouvrit les yeux et s'abîma dans le regard envoûtant de son futur amant. Il ôta ses lèvres et sa langue mutine de la bouche du jeune homme et lui adressa un sourire… 

sexy.

Le meilleur était à venir. 

Le Shinigami avait l'air un peu perdu… c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Heero ainsi,

si humain et à la fois si bestial…

Le fauve était lâché.

.

Le dernier rempart quitta enfin le corps du japonais…

Ils étaient enfin nus l'un contre l'autre, tremblant d'émotion.

.

Heero, bouleversé par ce chaos de sensations, dit :

.

- Oh Duo, comme tu es… comme tu es beau… tes yeux sont des fantômes lumineux avec de lourdes chaînes : ils ont hantés mes nuits, m'ont enchaîné à toi…

- Oh Heero… tu es… tu es mon souffle… chaque respiration, chaque battement de cœur est pour toi… tes yeux sont un océan de glace où je voulais plonger plus que tout, envers et contre tout.

- Duo… 

- Heero…

- Duo je…

.

.

Duo interrompit le soldat parfait d'un baiser passionné.

.

.

.

Heero eut soudain une lueur sauvage dans le regard : il voulait Duo.

Il voulait le connaître tout entier

Se repaître de son corps,

De sa peau,

De son odeur

De son sexe

Il le voulait à quatre pattes,

soumis à lui, ses rondeurs charnues frémissantes au creux de ses paumes aimantes.

Il voulait le lécher partout avant de le pénétrer.

Le marquer comme un animal pour l'homme qu'il était

Il voulait le faire sien.

La passion le faisait délirer, lui donnait envie de

le prendre comme une bête.

De le harponner de son puissant organe.

Le clouer au mur de désir.

En un mot

il voulait achever sa complétude

Il voulait qu'il lui appartienne et en même temps

Lui appartenir

.

.

.

Le soldat parfait se détacha de Duo pour pouvoir observer et toucher délicatement l'enveloppe charnelle de cet être merveilleux qui était entre ses bras puissants.

.

L'ange était longiligne. Ses membres fins et déliés paraissaient d'une fragilité attendrissante, ce qui était fascinant quand on savait avec quelle férocité il pouvait venir à bout de ses ennemis les plus résistants.  La carnation de sa peau était si pure qu'on pouvait presque y voir par transparence rouler ses muscles délicat. Son torse rosissait à mesure que le regard du soldat se faisait scrutateur. Ses tétons ne demandaient qu'à être pris en bouche, mordillés, taquinés, torturés pour son plus grand plaisir. Sa généreuse et fière virilité dépourvue de la moindre pilosité ne demandait qu'à être aimée.

Le soldat se trouva interdit devant tant de perfection. Il écarquilla les yeux alors qu'une douleur insidieuse s'immisçait dans son corps et qu'une larme à peine contenue menaçait de jaillir de sa paupière :

.

- Oh Duo… tu es si parfait… je ne mérite même pas de toucher des yeux une telle merveille, je ne dois pas…

- Oh Heero… non ne dis pas ça… c'est moi qui ne te mérite pas… tu es si… si… différent de moi… Ta peau… tes muscles si forts… ton regard si bleu… si innocent alors que tu as connu tant, tant de malheurs… moi je suis le Shinigami, le dieu de la mort… je suis trop sale pour toi, je..

.

De longs sanglots déchirants naquirent dans la gorge du Shinigami et ses yeux se mirent à verser un torrent d'eau pure. Le soldat parfait eut un regard emplit de compassion : il avait toujours su que le masque de joker  de Duo cachait tous ses malheurs.

Duo allait quitter la chambre en larmes quand Heero le retint d'une main ferme :

.

- Non Duo, ne me quitte pas… pas à présent que je ne porte plus mon masque de soldat parfait pour cacher mes émotions… Je suis nu… je suis nu devant toi et renais devant Shinigami… cet être si vivant alors que moi je suis mort..

- Oh Heero…

- Non laisse-moi terminer… . Tu as fait fondre la glace qui gelait mon cœur grâce à tes sourires, tes rires et tes blagues de petit baka. Je ne peux plus exister sans toi… si tu quittes cette chambre, je m'éteins parce que tu ne seras plus là. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre.

- Oh Heero… je… je ne suis rien..

- Tu es tout pour moi. Tu as été le premier à me tirer dessus et à réussir à me toucher.

- Oh Heero… tu ne me l'avais jamais dit…

- Oh Duo… je ne pouvais pas voyons : j'étais encore le soldat parfait mais tes sourires et ta joie de vivre ont pénétré mon être pour briser mon masque d'amertumes et d'éternelles souffrances…

- Oh Heero… et Réléna ?

- Réléna ? Qui ?

- Heero… elle t'aime… elle t'apportera bien plus que moi après la guerre si on s'en sort. Elle est tout ce que je ne suis pas. Elle est une femme, elle pourra t'offrir des enfants… toi qui n'a jamais été le fils de quelqu'un, tu pourras devenir le père et donner ton amour maintenant que j'ai brisé ton masque…

- Oh Duo… j'apprécie Réléna mais toi ce n'est pas pareil… les enfants je n'en sais rien, la guerre n'est même pas terminée, vivre après n'a jamais été une alternative prise en compte. Mais aujourd'hui avec toi, je rêve enfin à un futur. Si je survis ce sera pour toi. Nous verrons en temps et en heure comment gérer les situations qui s'offriront à nous… si… si tu veux de moi… ne brises pas mes rêves Duo-Chan… . Toi la main qui m'a créé ne devient pas l'instrument de ma destruction…

- Oh Heero… je, je…

.

.

Heero se jeta aux pieds de Duo, mettant ses bras  autour de sa taille alors qu'il enfouissait son visage torturé contre son ventre chaud et contracté par la tension de cette soirée.

.

- Je t'en supplie…

- Oh Heero… ne.. ne…

- Hn…

.

.

Le soldat parfait dans son désespoir se mit à embrasser chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à sa vue, à ses lèvres. Le ventre musclé et lisse, les flans satinés… pour terminer sa course sur le membre gonflé et intouché de l'homme qu'il aimait.

.

- Heero… non…

- Je vais te faire dire oui mon ange…

.

.

Le soldat parfait déposa ses lèvres tremblantes sur le bout de la virilité fièrement dressée de son futur amant. Il l'embrassa lentement, s'imprégnant de cette texture nouvelle, pour finir par s'enhardir à son contact. Il osa alors sortir un petit bout de langue rose pour goûter ce fruit du péché au goût de vanille cannelisée. Il lécha la hampe sur toute la longueur et, sentant son amant se raidir et sa main se crisper sur ses cheveux indisciplinés, il releva la tête pour l'interroger d'un regard perdu.

.

Les dénégations de Duo s'étaient éteintes dans sa gorge alors qu'un gémissement profond venait d'y mourir. L'appréhension coupa le souffle du Shinigami, restant dans son univers de perception. Il appuya sur la tête de Heero pour lui signifier de reprendre ses mouvements trop tôt interrompus. Cette réaction ravit le jeune homme agenouillé, qui, comme le bon soldat qu'il était ne se fit pas répété l'ordre une seconde fois.

Il enroula alors sa langue autour du pénis tentateur pour le flatter de caresses légères et humides sur toute la longueur. Le goût était particulier mais loin d'être désagréable et Heero, fort de cette découverte, décida de continuer son exploration. Il porta alors ses lèvres aux deux fruits jumeaux nés de ce corps si délicieux. Il les taquina, s'amusant de les sentir pulser sous son muscle lingual aventureux. Au bout de quelques instants, il décida de mettre fin à cette agréable distraction pour revenir à son occupation première. Il lécha alors plus vigoureusement la verge tendue avant de se décider à la prendre amoureusement en bouche. Il crut s'étouffer mais tint bon et finalement sa bouche s'adapta et sa gorge se relaxa pour accueillir entièrement la virilité de son Adonis.

Duo ne put retenir son hurlement de plaisir qui pouvait aisément se confondre avec le cri d'un puma blessé.

.

Ravi de cette réaction encourageante, Heero s'appliqua à rendre fou son amant. Il allait et venait avec ardeur sur ce sucre d'orge humain succulent, alors que les hurlements de Duo se muaient en longs gémissements plaintifs. Heero sut d'instinct que quelque chose allait se passer, et loin d'appréhender le moment, il l'attendait avec une impatience gourmande.Et l'instant béni arriva sous la forme d'une écume amère qui vint ravir les papilles gustatives du soldat parfait. Heero ne dut qu'à son instinct aiguisé de soldat de réussir à maintenir le corps secoué de spasmes violents d'un Shinigami en proie à un plaisir dévastateur, dont les jambes flageolantes menaçaient à tout moment de céder. Heero le repoussa délicatement afin de le faire s'asseoir sur leur lit d'amour pour l'y mettre en sécurité. Et, finalement assuré de son bien-être, il se redressa afin de l'embrasser goulûment, pour lui faire partager sa propre essence. 

.

Détachant ses lèvres de celles de son merveilleux tortionnaire, Duo, tremblant d'émotions, dit, la gorge nouée :

.

- Oh Heero… Heero… c'était tellement… et je me sens, si…

- Oh Duo… tout en toi est tellement bon, tellement chaud… que j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais m'en lasser. Te regarder m'embrase…

- Oh Heero… mais… et… et… toi ?

- La faim que tu m'inspires ne pourra jamais s'assouvir…

- Mais Heero… jamais doit se finir ce soir… je veux partager avec toi la félicité de n'être qu'un.

- Oh Duo… mais j'ai déjà partagé ton corps. Ton goût est encore en moi et le plaisir de t'avoir fait plaisir est mon plaisir.

- Heero… je… je veux… me fondre dans ta lumière… je veux que nous partagions nos âmes incomplètes pour enfin être entier…

- Duo… tu… tu… tu es sûr ?

- Oui Heero. I run, I hide but I never lie. Prends mon corps, devient maître dans ma demeure. Prends mon cœur en même temps que mon corps. Je t'appartiens.

- Oh Duo tes mots me comblent… laisse-moi te combler en retour…

.

.

Heero fit gentiment Duo se mettre à quatre pattes afin de le préparer à sa venue.

Le soldat parfait  humidifia ses doigts et écarta la croupe crémeuse du Shinigami.

Il introduisit délicatement un premier doigt.

Duo se tendit sous l'intrusion. La souffrance fut fulgurante mais le Shinigami tint bon, ne laissant pas même un gémissement de douleur s'échapper de ses lèvres closes pour ne pas culpabiliser son amant si sensible. Il sentit les larmes embuer son regard améthyste, mais il savait que passé ce mauvais cap, elles se mueraient en larmes de joie profonde, en plaisir absolu. Il respira profondément pour se détendre au maximum afin de faciliter l'avancée de son amant.

.

Sentant l'américain se décrisper insensiblement autour de son index inquisiteur et secrètement fier du courage et de l'abnégation dont il faisait preuve, Heero fit entrer un nouveau doigt dans l'antre brûlante du Shinigami. Il resta immobile quelques instants pour permettre à son amant de s'habituer à cette plus encombrante présence puis imprima un léger mouvement de ciseaux pour détendre plus encore ses muscles internes sensibles. Les doigts tortueux du japonais commencèrent des allées et venues attentionnées, de plus en plus rapides, gagnant en profondeur.

.

D'un seul coup, Duo rejeta sa tête en arrière alors qu'un voile blanc s'abattait devant ses prunelles améthystes égarées.

.

- Hmmm Oh my god Heero. Do that again !!!!

.

Le soldat parfait avait trouvé la source du plaisir de Duo et il en était fier. Fier et ému. Les leçons théoriques que J lui avaient donnés concernant les différentes techniques sexuelles à employer avec les hommes ou les femmes pour obtenir des informations capitales, trouvaient à présent leurs raisons, en plus de leur pratique. Il orienta ses poussées digitales systématiquement sur la prostate de Duo afin de l'amener à s'ouvrir à lui plus encore.

.

- Oh… Hee-chan… Yeees…. 

.

Voulant être sûr qu'il ne blesserait pas son petit diablotin pendant leur union sacrée, Heero ajouta un troisième et dernier doigt dans la forteresse infernale . Duo rejeta la tête en arrière et cette fois ne put retenir le cri de douleur déchirant, qui s'échappa de ses lèvres gonflées des précédents baisers.

.

Le soldat parfait ne céda pas à la panique. Il garda son sang-froid et entreprit de rassurer son amant frémissant d'anticipation et d'effroi.

.

- Détends-toi, ce n'est que moi, Heero, ton soldat parfait. Jamais je ne pourrais te faire de mal Duo, tu es si important dans ma vie, tu es mon cœur… si tu as mal, j'ai mal… si tu souffres, je souffre… fais-moi confiance…

- Oh Heero j'ai mal… mais I trust you… je sais que tout ira mieux, je le sais… je le sens… vas-y, continues… je sais que bientôt tu m'emmèneras dans un paradis créé rien que pour toi et moi… .

.

Heero, transcendé par les paroles de son amant, n'hésita plus et rendit le mouvement plus pressant, déterminé à lui faire à nouveau toucher les étoiles et bientôt Duo ne sut plus ce qui lui faisait du bien, ce qui lui faisait du mal, perdu qu'il était dans les méandres du plaisir. Tout devenait si bon, si intense qu'il aida son amant en remuant les hanches, s'empalant de lui-même sur ces épieux de chair, impatient d'accueillir véritablement en lui son soldat. Les gémissements du Shinigami avaient repris de plus belle et il ne put qu'ânonner sa dernière supplique :

- Oh Heero… viens, viens en moi…. Viens dans mon corps je t'en supplie… je t'attends depuis si longtemps… fusionne avec moi, pénètre-moi, viens visiter mes ténèbres intérieurs, laisse-toi envahir dans les tourments des enfers… entre dans l'antre du Shinigami…

.

Heero répondit, la voix rauque de désir :

.

- Hai Duo… je vais plonger dans les entrailles du feu sacré. Embrasons-nous ensemble et mourrons de plaisir absolu.

.

.

Jugeant son tenshi suffisamment préparé, Heero ôta ses doigts du corps de son amant sous un grognement de frustration qui lui tira un léger sourire avant de se positionner pour ENFIN ne faire plus qu'un avec son destiné. Heero prit son sexe gorgé de plaisir et empala centimètres après centimètres son amant éperdu. Lorsque le soldat parfait pénétra totalement le Shinigami il y eut un silence plus fort que tous les hurlements.

Un silence…

puis le cœur se remit à battre.

Les respirations coupées s'accélèrent

Les premiers gémissements de plaisir montèrent

à l'unisson :

.

- Oh Hee-Chan yeeeess

- Hn Duo…

.

D'un mouvement de hanches particulièrement pervers coupant momentanément le souffle à Duo, Heero angla son sexe palpitant de manière à ce qu'il touche systématiquement la prostate si sensibilisée de son amant, le prenant encore plus profondément.

Duo hurla.

Heero aussi.

.

- Oh Yes Hee-chan… you're so goood. Be my good little soldier….

- Nimmu ryoukai.

.

.

Les mains du japo,ais errèrent sur le corps magnifique et en sueur de son tenshi, alors qu'il menait une danse furieuse et millénaire, caressant les pectoraux saillants, pinçant les tétons sans retenue, massant ses reins cambrés pour enfin assurer une prise ferme sur ses fesses au doux bombé… . Puis une des mains quitta la rondeur charnue pour s'aventurer sur le sexe de Duo, lui imprimant à l'extérieur les mouvements qu'il ressentait de l'intérieur. Se sentant perdre pied, Heero se retint à la réalité en mordant férocement l'épaule de son amant tandis que Duo se mordait les lèvres au sang pour ne pas hurler de bonheur.

.

Une vague de plaisir plus intense que les autres, une pression de la main sur son sexe, une pénétration plus profonde fit à Duo toucher le firmament.

Dans un hurlement exalté  il se déversa dans la main de Heero et retomba vidé sur le lit, alors que le soldat parfait se déversait en lui dans le même cri d'extase.

.

Le soldat parfait se retira de l'antre d'amour brûlante de son tenshi avant de lui murmurer la plus belle des déclarations :

.

- Aishiteru.

.

Duo, les yeux luisant de larmes, la voix brisée par l'émotion murmura à son tour, tremblant :

.

- I love you.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

Mot de fin de Zorky : c de la faute à Mithy ^^

Mot de fin de Mithy : même pas vrai d'abord. Assume ton côté kawaii ^___^

Courage, fuyons mdrr !

J'espère que ça vous aura euh diverti ? Plu ce serait étonnant ^^ !

.

.

.

@ pluche !

.

.

Zorca et Mithy ^^ *filent dans le soleil couchant à la Benny Hill sous les détonations de silencieux et sous la chaleur suspecte d'une faux thermique*


End file.
